


Make me

by KendallFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Otabek, Dom/sub, Domination, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Spanking, Submission, otayuri - Freeform, sub yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Sometimes, the Ice Tiger has trouble managing his emotions... Fortunately, the Hero of Kazakhstan knows how to help him. It is the year 2020; Yuri is 19 and Otabek 22.





	

Otabek was sitting on the sofa, engrossed in some book or other, when the front door loudly slamming startled him. He didn’t need to turn around to know that Yuri had just entered the apartment that they shared in Saint Petersburg, and that he hadn’t had a good day at the ice rink.

It was becoming a very common occurrence lately.

At nineteen, Yuri was still experiencing growth spurts. Puberty had been particularly cruel to him and he had lost his delicate prima ballerina figure. In the last few weeks, he had grown another three centimeters, which had placed him just above 6 feet... And that had meant more stress on his joints. Victor had been working with him for months trying to get him to build some muscle, but that was affecting his balance and his stamina in general.

Practice had become torture for the Ice Tiger who had the feeling that he couldn’t get his act together and spent more time laying on the ice than doing any proper skating.

“Having a bad day, Yuratchka?” he asked without lifting his eyes from the book, mentally preparing himself for the tantrum that he knew was coming.

“Go to hell, Beka,” answered Yuri as he disappeared into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes that wouldn’t constantly remind him of his failures at the rink.

Otabek left the book on the coffee table and went to prepare dinner. He knew that Yuri would be tired, hungry and sore, and if there was anything he could do to ease either of those, he would. When the Russian skater walked into the room wearing shorts and a tank top, he couldn’t help but stare: he looked delectable. His hair fell halfway through his back and it had become slightly wavy, and now Yuri was the tallest of the two of them. The training Victor had designed for him had defined his muscles perfectly and he still had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier. The Russian Fairy had grown into an impressive man.

“Is there anything I can help with?”

“There no need; sit down and tell me about your day.” Otabek had noticed that he was limping slightly and he didn’t want him to put any more strain on his bad leg than strictly necessary, but he knew that Yuri was too stubborn to admit that there was something wrong with him. Unfortunately, his right kneecap seemed to have a completely different opinion.

“Ah... It was dreadful,” answered Yuri as he sat down after getting a glass of water from the fridge, “I couldn’t land a single quad today... Victor wants me to take things easy; he says that I should spend a few days at the gym and off the ice... He is an asshole.”

“He is your coach, Yura, he only wants what’s best for you.”

“Whose side are you on, Beka?”

Otabek lifted his hands in surrender as he placed a plate of chicken and vegetable stir fry in front of his boyfriend.

“This isn’t about being on anyone’s side. I know that you hate not being allowed to skate, but Victor is just trying to keep the discomfort in your knee from becoming an injury.”

“I don’t have any kind of discomfort,” answered Yuri between gritted teeth.

“Of course not; you’ve taken to limping because it is fashionable,” was Otabek’s answer as he took a bite of aubergine to his mouth.

Yuri let his fork fall against his plate.

“What the hell is wrong with you, fucker?”

Otabek took a deep breath, he didn’t want to barge in and respond to Yuri’s provocations. He knew that when his partner acted like that it was because he needed to unwind, but his character didn’t allow him to do so by pouring his heart out like anyone else would do. The Russian Ice Tiger didn’t ask for help, at least not in the traditional way. Luckily for both of them, Otabek knew how to help him vent the frustration that was eating away at him,

“Eat,” he ordered staring directly into his eyes, making very clear that he was no longer joking. If Yuri wanted to do things that hard way, he would deliver.

Something changed inside Yuri at that precise moment because it was clear that he wanted to retort, but, instead, he lowered his eyes and continued eating dinner in silence, even if his gestures were sharp enough to show his annoyance.

As soon as they were done with dinner, Otabek stood up, gathered the empty dishes and addressed Yuri, barely looking at him.

“Go into the bedroom and undress.”

Yuri stood up silently and obeyed. That was the sign Otabek had been waiting for and that showed him that he was doing the right thing: Yuri needed that. The Russian skater was taller and probably stronger, and if he didn’t want to go through with Otabek’s plan, the only thing he had to do was ignore his orders.

Otabek would never do anything that Yuri didn’t want him to.

He focused his attention of doing the dishes; he wanted to give Yuri time to clear his mind. If he went after him too fast, the effect wouldn’t be the same. He left the dishes to dry next to the sink and walked towards their bedroom, waiting a couple of seconds to review his plan before walking in.

Yuri was sitting on the bed, fully naked, and he lifted his head to look as him as soon as he walked into the room. Otabek didn’t acknowledge him, neither did he allow his gaze to linger on his boyfriend’s magnificent body. He simply gave him a new order.

“On your feet,” he barked as he walked past Yuri to get a couple of things that he needed from the bottom drawer of his chest.

“Beka... I...” Yuri hesitated as he stood from the bed without even bothering to cover himself.

“Quiet! No talking unless I ask you something,” Otabek hated treating Yuri like that, but at the same time, he knew that it was what he needed. There were times when the only way to get Yuri Plisetsky to share his worries was by forcing them out of him.

He was very happy that Victor still hadn’t discovered how effective a technique that was.

Yuri raked a nervous hand through his hair, but he kept quiet as he observed Otabek with a mixture of curiosity and anticipation. He knew what was going to happen. He knew that at the end he would feel better. He also knew that getting to that point was going to be sheer torture, though that would allow him to focus on something else than the battle he was fighting against his own body. He was dying to speak, to tell Otabek that he was sorry for the way he had reacted, but he couldn’t confess the only thing that he would want to listen right then. He couldn’t give voice to the fears and worries that had been tormenting him for days and embittering his mood.

And despite all of that, he knew that before the Hero of Kazakhstan allowed him to leave that room, he would have owned up to all of his worries. Everything was going to be fine, they had done that before...

He was so lost in his own head, that he startled when he realized that Otabek was right in front of him. He was taller and, thanks to Victor’s sadistic training, he was also stronger. It would be no problem for him to put an end to that and leave if he so wanted... They had talked about it on multiple occasions: if Otabek was wrong and that wasn’t what Yuri needed, he just had to let him know; it was a deal that both of them would honor above everything else.

The scary part was that he didn’t want to leave.

With a delicate gesture, Otabek tucked a few strands of hair away from his face. He loved feeling those firm hands caressing his scalp, and his penis reacted even though he didn’t want to. He knew he had just done what Beka wanted him to and there was no way he could have prevented it. He didn’t need to look to know that the metallic piece he felt against the base of his cock was a cock ring, a device that wouldn’t allow him to cum as long as he was wearing it. And he knew perfectly well that Otabek would not remove it until he had obtained what he wanted from him. He could have started crying right then. He looked away, slightly ashamed; had he been able to control himself, Beka wouldn’t have been able to latch the ring onto his flaccid cock.

But it was hard not to get excited when he was naked and he could feel his partner’s eyes lingering on his skin.

“Are you going to tell me why you are so on edge, or would you rather I made you?” Otabek asked so sweetly that it seemed a contradiction.

“Make me,” he pleaded. He wasn’t challenging Otabek, he really needed help trying to form the words that were chained by his anxiety.

Otabek nodded and softly kissed his lips, leaving him wanting for more.

“Give me your hands.”

As soon as Yuri obeyed, the other skater fastened a wristband provided with a metal ring on each of his arms. They usually used those to play, making good use of the hooks they had installed on their bedframe, but this time, Otabek had tied one to the other behind Yuri’s back, leaving him defenseless and handcuffed. He was still checking the firmness of his bindings when he felt Otabek’s tongue circling his left nipple. He closed his eyes willing his body not to react to that stimulus; he knew what would come next if he did.

Unfortunately, his body seems to have its own agenda and his nipples were soon peaking proudly, just what Otabek needed to attach the damned clamps. He moaned slightly when the first clamp pressed tightly against his chest, but he barely reacted when the second one was placed. He stared at them briefly; those were the ones he hated, the clover ones that would become tightened if anyone pulled. ¿What the hell was he thinking about when he agreed to buy those? And before he could find an answer to that, Otabek linked a chain to the clamps.

“Son of a...” he spat through gritted teeth before regaining his composure.

Yuri couldn’t focus on any particular thought; his mind was teeming with ideas, doubts, regrets... And he was barely aware of the pain on his chest, the discomfort on his cock...

Otabek placed his hands on Yuri’s shoulders to guide him towards the wall, stopping only when his nose was mere inches away from the surface. Yuri wanted to turn around to see what was going on, but he knew that he was not allowed to do so. He focused on the sounds and was slightly startled when he felt Otabek’s hands gently massaging his back. Until that moment he hadn’t realized how tense he was or how much his shoulders hurt. Otabek’s lips on his neck had him leaning his head backward to enhance the contact; a gesture that was quickly corrected by the other man, who used his hand to force his head back up.

Yuri moaned; there was nothing else he could do.

“How’s your knee, Yura?” Otabek whispered next to his ear.

Sore, hurt, tense... He was in pain pretty much all the time, no matter what he did, but it was way worse when he skated or kneeled. Subconsciously, he leaned his weight on his left leg.

“Good,” he lied.

He felt a hand closing around his cock, at the same time that another one smacked his ass hard... Over and over again. Both feelings combined, threatened to drive him crazy.

“Don’t lie to me when we are doing this, Yura,” Otabek warned him, “What if I believe you and make you kneel? How long will Victor keep off the ice if the pain gets worse because you didn’t tell me the truth?

“Please, stop...” Yuri complained trying to shield his ass with his hands, only to discover that he couldn’t reach that low.

“As soon as you tell me the truth,” answered Otabek without missing a beat.

“The right one hurts! All the time!” Tears had already begun running down Yuri’s face. His leg and his bottom hurt, and he felt scared and lost. Why did that have to happen to him? He couldn’t remember any of his friends going through such a harsh puberty.

“Do you want to lay down?”

Yuri nodded and Otabek’s hands were back on his shoulders in an instant, guiding him towards the bed. He detached the makeshift handcuffs so that he could lay on his back, and instead attached them to the hooks from the bed frame.

He had nowhere to go, and, to make matters even worse, now that he had started crying, he couldn’t stop.

Otabek reveled in the image in front of him, and he had to swallow past the knot forming in his throat: Yuri was beautiful and, under other circumstances, he would give anything to see him like that, at his mercy... But he knew that he was going through a hard time and that hurt him. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He caressed his face, drying a couple of tears.

“Is there anything that you want to tell me, Yura?” he asked softly in the hopes that the Russian would finally give in. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten when the guy simply shook his head. He fiddled with the chain that linked the clamps on his chest to find a distraction from his boyfriend’s tears.

“Fuck,” Yuri complained at the motion.

“Shhhh... I’m gonna have to remove those now.”

“No!” Yuri shook his head frantically. If he hadn’t been tied right then, he would have tried to stop him, “Please!”

“You know you can’t wear them much longer.”

“Fuck! But don’t pull, please!”

Otabek smiled; he wasn’t that cruel, “Ready?”

Yuri clenched his jaw and closed his eyes firmly. The worst about the clamps wasn’t wearing them, it was when they were removed and the blood flow was restored. Otabek left them on the bed next to Yuri, as he kissed him to muffle the scream that left the blond skater’s throat. He kept their mouths together as he gently massaged his lover’s nipples, trying to get the blood flowing as quickly as possible. Beneath him, Yuri writhed and whimpered into the kiss, as if he were pleading for him to stop.

When Otabek broke the kiss, Yuri was still crying. Trapped into his ties, his hands were balled into fists and there was no doubt that had he been able, he would have punched him square in the face. He ran his hands through Yuri’s sides until he reached his thighs and then lowered his head between his partner’s legs. He licked the erect cock that stood proudly in front of him, and Yuri rewarded him with a moan of a completely different kind as he lifted his hips.

“Careful with that knee,” Otabek chided gently slapping his inner left thigh at the same time, “if you don’t mind your movements, we are going to have to stop this whole thing.”

Upon hearing that, Yuri pressed both his legs firmly to the bed. Otabek knew that while he wasn’t enjoying any of that he really needed it, and if they didn’t get to the end, Yuri wouldn’t be able to get rid of the emotional weight that threatened to choke him.

Happy to see that the blonde man was willing to cooperate, Otabek went back to encircling his boyfriend’s cock with his mouth, lapping and suctioning, and sometimes making his throat hum. When he felt Yuri lifting his hips once again, he used his hands to press him back down against the mattress and moved away from him.

“Do you want to cum?” he asked slyly.

“Fuck, yes...” Yuri answered flustered and tearful.

“Then you know what you have to do... It is up to you...”

“Asshole...”

Otabek stayed away from Yuri, but he couldn’t tear his eyes while the Ice Tiger fought to control himself. It didn’t look like an easy task, considering the myriad of emotions that had taken hold of his body and mind right then. He moved a bit further away from Yuri, enough that his imminent orgasm wouldn’t get any kind of stimulation, but close enough to be able to caress his calves. He didn’t want Yuri to feel like he had to go through that on his own. After approximately four minutes, Yuri’s gasps became calmer.

“Ready to talk?” he asked hoping that the boy would be ready by then. Unfortunately, Yuri simply turned his head, letting his gaze linger through the window on the cloudy night sky of Saint Petersburg. “Well, I can do this all night.”

Otabek produced a tube of lube from the pocket of his jeans and he poured a bit over his fingers. Yuri stared at him in combined horror and lust as he coated his fingers with the liquid, but he looked away as soon as the Kazakh skater started poking around his hole. Yuri’s rebellious nature, made him push his hips against the bed to make things more difficult for him. Otabek laughed, his Yuratchka could try to revolt even when it was clear that he was in clear disadvantage. He didn’t want to make him flex his right knee, but he didn’t doubt for a second before manhandling his left one, forcing him to bend it and place the sole of his foot against the surface of the bed, which allowed him to reach Yuri’s hole without a problem.  
“Yura, if you move this leg, I’m gonna have to tie you, and you don’t want that, do you?”

Yuri hissed in a way that would have made his cat proud but left his leg in that position. Satisfied to see that his threats had the desired effect, Otabek focused once again on the task at hand. He pushed a well-lubricated finger into the other guy’s anus, and it went in effortlessly despite Yuri’s efforts to avoid it. With agonizingly slow movements he started pulling the finger in and out, trying to get the muscles used to the intrusion. As soon as he felt that they were beginning to stretch, he pushed a second finger inside.

Yuri writhed under his expert touch, not making it very clear whether he wanted to stop or enhance the contact. Otabek took advantage of the fact that Yuri seemed to be a lot more receptive and started scissoring his fingers. Once he was happy with the reactions he was getting, he twisted his hand so that it would lightly touch the other skater’s prostate; a gesture that was rewarded with a loud moan in a much higher pitch.

And as soon as he heard that, he removed his hand.

“Shit! Noooo! Fuck!” Right then, Yuri looked and sounded like a damsel in distress and not like the fierce Ice Tiger.

Both boys remained quiet until Yuri’s breathing relaxed and he stopped fighting his bonds.

“It’s not fair...” the blonde whimpered pitifully.

“What isn’t, Yura?” Otabek sat next to him on the bed, and caressed his face; if he was finally willing to talk, he would listen carefully.

“Everything! What if I can’t get my flexibility back? Or if my joints never recover? Even my balance sucks balls these days!”

“Yura, we have all been through that...” he tried to appease his boyfriend.

“It wasn’t the same! I grew almost twelve inches at once! One day I was completely in control of my body, and the next one I could barely walk without stumbling... And I can’t even remember the last time I wasn’t in pain for some reason or other!”

“I’m pretty sure that you aren’t the only skater who has been through this, Yuratchka, but you need to listen to Victor...”

“Victor won’t continue to coach me if I don’t manage to get this under control!” Yuri exclaimed almost choking on his own tears.

“What? Has he said that?”

Yuri shook his head. “No, but it would be the sensible thing to do; he is a legend and he can’t waste his time with a mediocre skater when the younger promises would kill for the chance to be coached by him.”

Otabek released Yuri from his bonds and, as soon as he was free, he sat on the bed behind him, pulling the Russian skater’s back against his chest as he delivered a hug that the other guy seemed to need.

“You are not a mediocre skater, Yura, and I seriously doubt that Victor has any intention to let you go. You just need to see the way he looks at you when you skate... But you need to work with him to learn how to make the best of your new build instead of fighting against your body. You will be back on the podium in no time, you’ll see.”

“And what if he gets fed up of the additional effort that I require?”

“You are a disciplined athlete, Yuri, you are a lot less effort than ninety percent of the team... And besides, you are his favorite skater.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well, he might have confessed that to me after a few drinks, but don’t let him know that I told you, okay? He wouldn't let you go for anything in the world,” Otabek confessed with a smile. Had he known that Yuri had doubts about that, he would have told him much earlier.

“And what if I don’t get over this? What if my knee doesn’t get better?”

“What’s happening to your knee is perfectly normal and you have the best coach in all of Russia, plus an elite team of physiotherapists taken care of it... You are going to be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?” Yuri asked innocently as he laid his head on Otabek’s shoulder, feeling defeated and wanting to bury himself against the other man’s neck in search of some consolation.

“Because I know you and I’m sure that you can get over this as soon as that stubborn head of yours stops believing the opposite,” Otabek answered gently tapping his forehead as if to stress his message.

“Asshole,” Yuri barked, but the smile on his face and his attitude made the insult lose all of its strength.

“Are you feeling better, kitten?”

Yuri nodded. “I guess that it can’t be that terrible when you, Victor and the Katsudon are all convinced that things will be fine... But, for the record, I only believe you because you have all been through this and none of you were permanently crippled.”

“You do know that you can talk to me when you are worried, right?”

“I’m not good at sharing my insecurities, Beka, I always get this feeling that if I say them out loud, they might become real,” Yuri answered lowering his gaze to his hands, massaging his reddened wrists at the same time.

“I know...” Otabek answered lowering his hand to Yuri’s crotch, “I think that you deserve a reward; would you like to cum?”

“Oh, gods, yes!”

Yuri’s desperate reaction made Otabek laugh as he removed the cock ring that had helped him ensure that Yuri wouldn’t be able to cum each time that he had brought him to the edge during their session.

“I’ll give you a hand, I think that you totally earned it,” the Kazakh knew that in his current state, Yuri would barely last a couple of minutes, but he closed his fist around the other guy’s cock and started gently pumping anyway. He placed his free hand on Yuri’s abdomen, gently caressing him and with extreme care not to touch his nipples, which would still be too sensitive for it to be pleasurable. He felt Yuri sliding backward against his body to enhance the contact as he placed one of his hands over the hand on his torso, mere seconds before becoming very tense and cumming all over his own stomach.

“Aaaaahhh... that was great...”

Otabek reached for a couple of wipe towels from his nightside table and cleaned the remains of semen from Yuri’s belly and chest as the Ice Tiger tried to recover. As soon as he was done, he gave Yuri his phone.

“Here. It vibrated while we were busy.”

Yuri checked the screen but didn’t grab the phone.

“It is a text from Victor, can you read it for me, please?

Otabek checked the message and read it. He was convinced that Victor had never hinted at letting Yuri go, but he couldn’t blame the younger skater for being worried and anxious given the situation.

“He says that you should go to the spa instead of the gym tomorrow morning and that he will join you there in the afternoon so that both of you can go through your new routine together. Shall I answer?”

“Will you come to the spa with me?” Yuri’s voice sounded thick with sleep; if he was lucky, that night he would sleep soundly.

“I will if you want me to. Katsuki doesn’t expect me for training until noon.”

“Then tell him that it is okay.”

Before Otabek was done texting Victor, Yuri had fallen asleep on his chest. He left the phone on the nightstand once more, and tuck Yuri comfortably in bed.

Yes, the Russian Fairy had definitely grown into an impressive man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> In the Spanish version, this is the first part of a series, but I think that it is very likely that in English this will be a one shot instead. Comments and constructive critique are welcome.


End file.
